Koutaba week
by miiou-chan
Summary: Recueil en l'occasion de la Koutaba week ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire tous les thèmes prévus mais voici les petits one shots. Attention au spoil pour certains chapitres (pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans en anglais ! )
1. Day 1 : Blushing

_Le nombre de fois où je m'étais posée ces questions était incalculable : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Kou ? À quoi bon s'obstiner ? _

_Et à chaque fois c'est la même réponse qui me revient. _

_._

_._

_._

_Je m'en rappelle à chaque fois. _

_Même après tout ce temps je me rappelle de pourquoi j'aime Kou. De pourquoi il est si différent et spécial. De pourquoi je l'ai aimé, même au tout début. De notre première rencontre. _

_C'était au collège, en première année. Tout le monde était déjà rentré. J'étais la seule qui était restée pour faire les corvées dans la classe. Il devait bien y avoir deux autres personnes avec moi, mais tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient préféré eux aussi rentrer chez eux. _

_Après tout, je le savais bien, on ne pouvait guère compter sur les garçons. C'est pourquoi je les détestais. En plus d'être lourds, bruyants et brutaux, ils étaient irresponsables et se croyaient beaucoup trop supérieurs aux filles. _

_Cependant, je ne m'en plaignais pas trop. Rester avec eux à faire les corvées étaient loin d'être enchantant. J'essayais le plus possible de les éviter. À cette époque, on l'aura bien compris, se mêler aux garçons était un cauchemar. _

_« Fiouu... » soufflai-je de soulagement après une heure de rude ménage. _

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à vider les poubelles et mon travail ici était terminé. _

_En marchant dans le couloir, après avoir récupéré mon sac dans la salle de classe, j'entendis un miaulement provenant de l'extérieur. _

_Attirée par le bruit, je regardais à la fenêtre et vis un chaton blanc dans les mains d'un garçon._

_J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. _

_ Le mignon animal était tenu par les deux mains du vaurien et se retrouvait suspendu, le corps en longueur, au niveau de sa tête. _

_« À tous les coups, pour sûr, il veut torturer ce pauvre chaton » pensai-je en voyant la petite créature dans des mains de tortionnaires. _

_Qu'était-il arrivé au dernier animal que j'avais vu avec un garçon ? Il s'était retrouvé chez le vétérinaire, après qu'il ait fait l'expérience de se retrouver sur une planche de skate roulant à toute vitesse sur une pente raide. _

_Exactement, je ne pouvais cela se reproduire. _

_Les mains prêtes à ouvrir la fenêtre, dans un élan de secours, je me stoppai soudainement. _

_Ce garçon. Il n'avait aucunement l'attention de lui faire du mal. Il avait ramené le chat près de son visage, son nez caressant son museau, leurs deux yeux fermés. _

_C'était un geste des plus attentionnés, accompagné d'un doux sourire dessiné sur son visage. _

_Surprise, j'observais le tableau devant moi, les yeux ronds. _

_Et pour la première fois, je regardais vraiment la personne à quelques mètres de moi. _

_Il n'était pas très grand, et sa silhouette était fine. Il semblait lui aussi être en première année à la vue de sa carrure peu imposante. De plus son visage se retrouvait incroyablement et exagérément adorable lorsqu'il souriait. Du chat ou de Kou, je ne savais pas de qui des deux était le plus mignon ? _

_C'était peut-être dur à avaler mais Kou ressemblait drôlement à une fille en cet instant -sauf pour son uniforme. _

_ Et c'était peut-être pour ça, avais-je opiné, que je ne ressentais aucun dégoût, aucun mépris, pour ce garçon lorsque je le regardais. _

_Il m'apparaissait tellement doux et clément. Il ne m'apparaissait pas du tout comme ces autres gigolos brutaux. _

_Mais, la chose qui m'avait définitivement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres garçons, était ces petites tâches rouges sur ses joues. _

_Ce garçon rougissait. _

_C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un tel spectacle. _

_Certes, ce n'était qu'un rouge pâle et étendue sur une petite surface, mais c'était si... étrange. Enfin, qui rougissait en câlinant un chat ? _

_C'était totalement enfantin. _

_C'était complètement simplet. _

_C'était presque trop innocent. _

_C'était incroyablement pur. _

_C'était véritablement beau..._

_Lorsque je me rendis compte de mes pensées, le rouge s'empara de mes joues. _

_« Venais-je de dire qu'il était beau ? » avais-je pensé à ce moment. _

_Pour la jeune fille naïve que j'étais à cette époque, c'était bien la première fois que je rougissais pour un garçon. _

_L'embarras m'eut pris. _

_Mais à la gêne, s'était ajouté un fort intérêt pour ce garçon. Après tout, ces rougeurs m'avaient fait voir ce qui m'avait paru incongru, avait fait réveiller quelque chose de nouveau en moi. Quelque chose qui résonnait encore aujourd'hui dans ma poitrine. _

___Il était différent. Définitivement. _

_C'était intrigant et excitant à la fois. En courant chez moi ce jour-là, je me promis de connaître son nom et dans quelle classe il était le lendemain. _

_Absolument, ce sont ces petites rougeurs qui m'ont conduit jusqu'à lui. _

_De plus, quand j'y réfléchis, encore aujourd'hui, Kou avait beau avoir changé, il avait gardé ce côté enfantin. Il avait beau le cacher, il était resté gentil et doux. Et en vérité, Kou, était extrêmement sensible. _

_Ces rougissements cachaient tant de ces bons côtés. J'avais la chance de pouvoir les voir, d'en être parfois l'origine même, et de les sentir déclencher en moi ce méli-mélo d'émotions. _

_Combien de fois avais-je vu ces petites traces rouges sur ses joues ? _

_Autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que je tombe amoureuse de lui encore et encore. _


	2. Day 2 : support or protect

Je t'avais toujours observé Kou.

Du haut du ciel, de ce que tu peux appeler le paradis, de là où vont les âmes, je te regardais grandir jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, rencontre après rencontre. Je t'ai vu sous tes plus mauvais jour ainsi que sous les plus beaux. Je t'observais tout simplement évoluer.

Et te voilà maintenant.

Tu as beau avoir eu peur de ton passé, mais te voilà maintenant, affrontant les réminiscences d'un passé lourd, douloureux, poignant et même tragique.

Tu pardonnes à la vie.

Tu te pardonnes.

Tu te remets à t'attacher aux choses, aux autres.

Tu te fais de nouveaux vrais amis.

Tu reprends goût à la vie.

Tu aimes à nouveau.

Tu avances peu à peu.

Alors, petit à petit, tu deviens l'homme auquel j'ai toujours vu en toi. Tu deviens l'homme que j'aurai aimé voir et connaître.

Et, en même temps, j'aperçois en toi le côté adorable et enfantin que tu avais lorsque tu souris.

Ça m'avait manqué de te voir épanoui.

.

.

.

D'ailleurs... tu me manques toujours, Kou.

Et je regrette tellement de plus être là.

Je suis même désolée d'être partie si tôt.

Mais, je ne t'ai jamais quittée, pas une journée, pas une seconde.

J'ai toujours, toujours, répondu à tes prières, à tes confessions, à tes peines.

J'ai tellement pleuré lorsque je répondais à tes larmes. J'ai tellement souffert lorsque je te voyais perdu et solitaire. J'étais si impuissante devant ta douleur. Combien de fois avais-je voulu te dire que j'étais là ? Combien de fois avais-je voulu m'excuser, auprès de toi, de ne pas être là ? Combien de fois avais-je voulu te répéter que tu n'y étais pour rien ? Combien de fois avais-je voulu te serrer dans mes bras ? Combien de fois avais-je voulu essuyer tes larmes ?

Connais-tu à quel point j'avais envie de te dire que je t'aimais toujours ? Que malgré tout je serai là ? Que je serais à moins d'un mètre de toi ? Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive je veillerai sur toi et te supporterai ?

J'avais tellement de regrets et de peines. J'aurai du te le dire bien avant :« Tu n'y es strictement pour rien... Kou... j'ai toujours été heureuse de t'avoir »

Cependant maintenant, c'est différent.

Tu as de nouveau quelqu'un avec toi. Quelqu'un qui je sais t'accompagneras toute ta vie, qui te soutiendra, qui te protégera, qui te répondra, qui t'aimera autant que moi.

Ah... cette fille. Elle est comme un ange tombé du ciel n'est-ce pas, Kou ?

Je ne la remercierais jamais autant. Elle t'a tant donnée. C'est grâce à elle que la vie t'as de nouveau souris. Elle est bien plus qu'une roue de secours ou qu'une béquille, elle bien loin de ses choses inanimées.

Tu peux enlever ton masque avec elle. Tu peux pleurer pour elle. Tu peux te battre pour elle. Tu peux exprimer tous ces sentiments que tu gardais en toi. Tu peux ressentir bien plus qu'avant. Tu peux enfin te dire que c'est le passé.

Elle te protège ? Elle te soutient ? Elle t'a sauvée ?

Oui, oui, et oui.

Mais elle fait même mieux que ça. Elle t'aime, toi tout entier. Le toi avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Et tu l'aimes en retour, Kou.

Je le sais bien. Ces petits signes, tu me les montres de plus en plus fréquemment. Ton sourire, ton rire, tes rougissements, tes yeux étincelants, ton visage illuminé, ton regard timide et adorable... tout ça je le connais.

Après tout, je suis ta _mère_.

Je t'ai mise au monde, je t'ai élevée, je t'ai câlinée, je t'ai donnée tout mon affection.

Et cette fille continue ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, et panse tes blessures.

Vraiment, je suis heureuse pour toi. Pour vous. En y réfléchissant, on pourrait peut-être dire que je vous donne mon consentement. Ah ah !

Enfin, c'est juste que je sens que je peux te laisser entre les mains de cette fille... Celle qui a su réchauffer ce cœur peiné, glacé, presque insaisissable, habité par la crainte de perdre de nouveau quelque chose. Celle qui t'as, malgré tout, rattaché au monde vivant. Celle qui a réussi à allèger ton poids.

_Futaba._

Cette fille, tu dois prendre soin d'elle Kou.


	3. Day 4 : Touch

_Et voilà. De toutes les places de ce bus, je m'étais retrouvée assise à côté de la dernière personne que je voulais voir, Kou. Le trajet pour Nagasaki allait sûrement être pénible. Oh non pas que je _

_voulusse lui parler et se battre comme chien et chat, loin de moi cette idée. Elle était bien trop... agréable. Et je n'avais clairement pas le droit de trouver cela agréable. Lui parler, lui sourire, le regarder, l'entendre, le voir, je m'en sentais interdite. _

_Pourquoi ? La raison était simple : j'avais un petit ami depuis peu. _

_Touma. _

_Il était si gentil, doux, et attentionné avec la pauvre fille brisée que j'étais, que je n'avais pas le droit de le briser, lui aussi. Je ne voulais jouer de ses sentiments comme une certaine personne l'avait faite. C'est pourquoi, je m'étais promis de me dédier corps et âme à Touma. Je lui appartenais. Je le rendrais heureuse. Je travaillerais dur. _

_Alors pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi, malgré toutes ces promesses que je m'étais faite, malgré toute la détermination que je pouvais faire preuve, mon corps réagissait-il autrement ? Je pouvais faire semblant de dormir, mon corps ne semblait pas apte à se mettre en veille. En fait, tout mon corps hurlait. Le désir de le ressentir par n'importe quel moyen semblait urgent. Extrêmement urgent. Bientôt, mon esprit embaumé par mon manque de sommeil, ne serait plus capable de contenir une telle soif. _

_Néanmoins..._

_._

_._

_._

_Néanmoins, un simple contact, si petit soit-il arriverait peut-être à calmer cette violente envie ?_

_..._

_Cette simple pensée, cette simple faille en mon âme, suffit à mon corps pour se mouvoir de son propre gré. _

_L'arrière de ma main se retrouva alors collée sur la jambe de Kou. _

_Même si le pantalon gênait l'interaction, rien que cela suffit à harmoniser le tortueux son d'une bataille entre le corps et l'âme. _

_À ce simple toucher, si superficiel soit-il, une douce chaleur m'avait directement envahi, apaisant le cri de mes cellules affamées, tous mes muscles s'étaient décontractées, et par la même occasion, la morale s'en alla, et ne restèrent que les molécules de bonheur caressant mon esprit. _

_Juste le fait de savoir qu'il était là me suffisait. _

_Le fait de le savoir auprès de moi m'avait manqué, bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. _

___Nous étions de nouveau à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Au final, les bras de Morphée finirent par m'inviter. Peut-être étais-ce mon inconscient, ou peut-être Morphée lui-même, mais une voix me souffla : « Après tout, tu n'es pas encore prête à le laisser partir hein... cet idiot... ? Hey... » _

_C'est bizarre, ce « Hey» ressemblait étrangement à la voix de Kou. Mais je n'en fis pas cas, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas senti la caresse d'un agréable sommeil. _


	4. Day 5 : Jealousy

___Jalousie : Sentiment fondé sur le désir de posséder la personne aimée et sur la crainte de la perdre au profit d'un rival. _

Pendant un court moment, tous mes muscles s'étaient contractés jusqu'à ce que l'imminent besoin de serrer des poings m'eut pris, mon cœur avait commencé à perdre sa cadence normale, et j'avais senti les traits de mon visage se durcir.

Pendant un instant, j'avais aperçu l'ombre d'une tempête irrationnelle qui explosait en mon âme. De plus, des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans une cacophonie eurent traversées ma conscience qui n'en saisit que des bribes de haine mêlées à des parcelles de déchirants regrets et de profonde tristesse.

Pendant une seconde terrifiante et presque irréelle, j'eus cru perdre le contrôle.

Pendant un temps si brève que j'en croyais même l'illusion, je fus différent.

Puis, soudain, le calme fut revenu : ma raison avait fini par reprendre le dessus.

Les cellules musculaires de mon corps s'étaient relâchées après que j'eus fermé les yeux pendant une particule de seconde. Juste le temps d'apaiser mon esprit.

Ensuite, j'avais rouvert les paupières pour voir de nouveau la scène. Cette vision presque fatale ne déclencha plus l'alerte en un corps détraqué.

Plutôt, après cela, mon cœur avait repris une course normale pour battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine, et la simple tristesse que provoquaient la retenue, l'impuissance, et la soumission, subsistait.

De plus, des seuls pensées sensées qui me traversaient l'esprit, rien ne m'eut paru être une bonne nouvelle.

_Il est trop tard pour toi, tu l'as laissée partir. Laisse la maintenant. Accepte cela comme une punition à sa douleur. _

Je veux bien la laisser, eus-je pensé. Mais mes yeux la trouvent au milieu d'une foule et la suivent, l'envie de la toucher et de la prendre dans mes bras ne veulent pas me quitter, et le désir de l'avoir près de moi à jamais n'est plus supprimable.

Oui, car malgré tout, le stupide espoir de me faire pardonner, de la retrouver, de continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec elle, persistait.

_Mais, regarde, sans toi, elle est heureuse. Ne vois-tu pas son sourire ? _

Bien sûr que je vois son sourire. Il est éclatant, éblouissant, adorable, magnifique. Il est le signe de son bonheur.

Le problème était qu'elle ne me souriait pas à moi, mais à lui.

Le problème était que le savoir collé à elle me répugnait.

Le problème était que l'imaginer sentir son shampoing et la complimenter me dégoûtait.

Le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait plus de moi mais de lui.

Le problème était de comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi.

Le problème était de conclure que j'avais perdu mais que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Le problème était que la décision de me battre de toutes mes forces était comme une évidence.

Bien sûr, je suis égoïste, je le sais bien. C'est horrible, c'est laid, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Plus que l'aversion de moi-même, l'envie de la savoir mienne primait.

En relisant cette idiote définition dans le dictionnaire après avoir repensé à tout ça, je ris nerveusement.

___Jalousie : Sentiment fondé sur le désir de posséder la personne aimée et sur la crainte de la perdre au profit d'un rival. _

_De la jalousie ? _

_Je ressens bien plus que ça en les voyant ensemble. _

_Ce n'est pas un désir, c'est un besoin. _

_Ce n'est pas une crainte, c'est une panique sans merci qui résonne au fin fond de mon âme. _

_Tu as d'abord été mon **héroïne**, ayant trouvé et sauvé mon âme des limbes, mais tu es maintenant mon** héroïne**, celle qui m'a drogué au bonheur, Futaba. _

_Je te récupérerai coûte que coûte. _


	5. Day 6 : Hurt

Quand Futaba y repensait, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kou, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré.

_« 7 heures au parc de Sankaku » lui avait déclaré le jeune Kou énigmatiquement. _

Pour cette fameuse nuit au parc de Sankaku, lorsqu'il lui avait posée un lapin, elle avait connu son premier chagrin d'amour.

_''Il s'est mis à pleuvoir tout d'un coup hein... '' Pas juste « oui », je viendrai avec quelque chose de meilleur la prochaine fois, avait-elle pensé._

Pour les jours pluvieux qui avaient suivi, au souvenir de leur rapprochement au temple, ces larmes avaient un goût inédit de nostalgie agrémenté de regret.

Il était parti. Le plus triste était que rien n'avait encore commencé entre eux. Elle avait perdu son premier amour sans explication, sans histoire. L'excitation d'un amour de jeunesse avait chuté avant même son apogée, à trente mètres de profondeurs.

_« Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi […] Lâche moi dans ce cas. »_

Pour un Kou retrouvé après tant d'années, et ses mots horribles et froids, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à nouveau. Bien qu'elle le voyait de ses yeux embrumés par les larmes, son regard était vitreux, ses émotions et son cœur absent, la carapace épineuse de son âme dévoilé.

_« Ma mère... » _

Pour le passé de Kou, elle avait pleuré par compassion. Qui aurait cru que la douleur de l'être aimé ferait autant souffrir ?

_« Autant pour moi, j'ai été pris par l'atmosphère » lui avait-il faussement avoué dans un sourire triste et solitaire. _

Pour ce seul jour durant lequel, il l'avait embrassée et par la suite mentie, pour enfin la rejeter pour une autre. Son cœur, dans l'incompréhension, s'était fissuré.

_« Puisque Kou m'a choisi, tu es déçues, cherchant à me blâmer, et tu viens râler auprès de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » s'était exclamée Narumi. _

Pour ce moment où elle avait pris conscience que Kou ne la choisirait pas. Qu'importe si elle détestait l'idée qu'il aide cette fille, qu'importe si elle se battait de toute force, qu'importe si elle avouait ses sentiments, qu'importe si elle savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent, il avait ses raisons. Des raisons bien plus importantes qu'elle probablement.

Au final, elle, qui avait cru défoncer la porte de son cœur, en grande partie, pour son bien à lui, retrouvait son propre cœur brisé et ses sentiments ignorés.

Elle avait définitivement perdu.

En conclusion, il y avait tant de mots blessants et déchirants, tant de blessures rouvertes ou nouvelles, tant de regrets, tant d'espoirs anéantis, tant de tristesse profonde, tant de souffrance incurable, tant de jalousie, tant de choses incompréhensibles, tant de questions à ses actions laissés sans réponse.

Et toute cette démesure malsaine finissait toujours par être évacuée par les larmes, sans effacer et émousser les cicatrices des blessures causées.

Elle n'aurait alors jamais imaginé qu'une seule personne pourrait finir par autant la blesser.

Si l'amour n'avait que pour conséquences cet amas de négativité, Futaba aurait fini par préférer rester seule toute sa vie, terrée dans un coin, loin de la douleur morale.

Mais voilà, il y avait aussi tant à découvrir derrière ce mot « amour ». Tant à aimer. Tant à se réjouir. Tant à raconter. Tant à ressentir. Tant à expérimenter.

C'est pourquoi, quand Futaba y repensait, elle n'avait aucun remord quand à son choix d'aimer Kou. Certes, elle avait été blessée comme jamais, mais elle avait ressenti ce que celui qui n'avait jamais aimé ne connaissait que par les mots.

**Désoléee pour ce chapitre en retard ! **

**Mais j'étais pas mal occupée ces jours-ci avec les examens qui approchent.. et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu écrire pour les prochains chapitres prévus... C'est triste, mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! **

**Dîtes moi quel est votre chapitre préféré? :) **


End file.
